


Blood Lust

by PsychoticSlytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, King of Hell, M/M, Mentions of addiction, Season 9, Season/Series 09, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticSlytherin/pseuds/PsychoticSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the scene at the end of "Heaven Can't Wait" </p><p>Sam reacting to seeing Crowley injecting himself with the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

Sam held his breath as he watched Crowley inject himself with the human blood. He wanted to look away, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

When he saw that the demon was finished he had to take a step back. What was going on? Was Crowley addicted to human blood? Could that even happen? There was only one way to find out. 

Taking another deep breath, Sam walked back into the room where the former King of Hell was smiling at him nonchalantly. The empty needle was sitting on the table, and Sam could tell that Crowley was doing his best to act like it was there, empty, the entire time. Sam almost wanted to laugh; not because it was funny, but because he'd been in a very similar situation and the thought of him not being able to notice these things was ludicrous. 

"What can I do you for, Moose?" Crowley, drawled, his eyes not having left Sam the entire time he'd been in the room. 

"What happened to the rest of the blood, Crowley?" he asked, firmly, nodding down at the empty needle, hoping that for once the demon would make it easy on him and just tell him. 

Crowley looked at him for a second with his eyes slightly squinted before he finally answered, "What do I get if I tell you?" 

Sam sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He should ve known. Since when was Crowley cooperative with him? That's right, never. Why would this time be any different? 

"What do you want, then? You just got your phone call, what more could you possibly want?" Sam asked, slightly exasperated. 

Crowley looked thoroughly put off, "Oh, you mean besides my freedom? Besides my control over hell back?" he snarked. 

"What do you want, Crowley, or I swear to God I will take you out to the middle of nowhere and let Abaddon have her way with you." Sam said through gritted teeth. 

"Ooh touchy." Crowley teased, "Fine, I want out of these." he said, holding up his hands to show his handcuffs. 

Grunting, Sam grabbed the needle and started to leave the room. 

"Wait." 

Turning around, Sam looked at Crowley who was staring at him, his eyes looking so sad. 

"Just in this room, you can have your knife, and holy water, whatever. I won't try anything. I just want.... need to get up, and stretch my legs." 

Hesitating, Sam looked over at the door. He knew Kevin wasn't far away, so if Crowley somehow managed to get the drop on him, he had backup. His instincts were telling him it was a bad idea, but he pitied the demon. If Crowley was addicted to human blood, they had something in common. Not exactly the same of course, but similar. 

Getting up, Sam locked the iron doors that were the only way in and out of the room. Praying that he wouldn't regret this, he unlocked the cuffs and helped Crowley out of the Devils trap so he could walk a bit, never taking his hand off the demon killing knife. 

Watching Crowley walk around, stretch his arms made him smile a bit. He might not have cured him, but he was a lot more human than he was before he started the third trial on him. 

After a few minutes of walking around, Crowley came and sat back down in his chair. Sam went over to cuff him back up again, but Crowley held up a hand. "Not yet. I believe you had questions?" 

Furrowing his brow before finally nodding, Sam pulled up a chair and sat at the table in front of him. 

"What did you do with the extra blood Crowley?" Sam asked, bracing himself for the final moment of truth. Not really sure what he was expecting, he was surprised when the demon actually gave him the truth. 

"I injected it." Crowley said gruffly, not meeting Sam's eyes. Even through his demonic toughness, Sam could tell he was embarrassed. Ashamed maybe? But definitely embarrassed. 

Sam cleared his throat, "Uhh... Can you tell me why?" he asked firmly, making sure he knew that it wasn't actually a question, but more of a 'tell me or I'll punch you' deal. 

Looking away, Crowley shrugged. "I needed it." 

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Needed it? 

"YES I BLOODY WELL NEEDED IT!" Crowley shouted in a rage, "YOU PUT THAT BLOOD SO... SO PURE INTO MY BLOOD TO THE POINT OF ME ALMOST BECOMING A BLOODY HUMAN AGAIN AND JUST STOP? YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, MOOSE. EVERYTHING!" 

Sam sat there stunned for a moment before he managed to think if anything to say, "I'm sorry I didn't cure you, Crowley. I - well there's really no excuse for it. Dean shouldn't have stopped me from shutting hell down." He paused for a minute to look at the demon, who was glaring at him. "But he did. There's really no use in bitching about it, it's done." 

"You're not the one who's addicted to blood. Moose." Crowley spat angrily. "I can bitch about it if I want to." 

Ad there it is, Sam thought as his breath hitched at the mention of being addicted to blood, remembering when not to long ago that was him. 

"You never said anything before now." Sam said plainly. 

"You already had me chained up, I didn't need you exploiting my only weakness left." Crowley growled, fidgeting with his hands on the table. 

Instinctively, without a thought about who it was, Sam reached his hand across the table and took one of Crowley ' s hands in his in a comforting way. Crowley was so shocked by what had just happened that he didn't say anything, just stared at Sam in a way that was beginning to make Sam uncomfortable and aroused at the same time. 

Sam couldn't help wonder when the demon had last been intimate with someone was. How would he react to a simple hug? A kiss? 

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to find out. 

"How do I make it stop?" Crowley asked, just above a whisper, his eyes watering as if he had finally hit his breaking point. 

Instead of answering a question he didn't know the answer to, Sam leaned over the table and pressed his lips against the demon's. 

A muffled cry was all that was heard from Crowley before he gave in and let himself enjoy the kiss. Sam wasn't sure why he was doing this, sympathy maybe? No, no matter how bad he felt for someone, he was above fucking them out of pity. No, Sam was pretty sure he actually had feelings for Crowley; this certainly wasn't the first time he wanted to kiss the demon, it was just the first time they were alone together. 

They were kissing harder, tongues dancing, when Sam finally took Crowley and pushed him up against the wall. 

"Sam -" he choked out as Sam kissed his neck, and Sam was so surprised he pulled back. 

"You said my name." Sam stated dumbly, while he struggled to catch his breath from breathing too hard. 

Rolling his eyes, Crowley kissed the hunter again, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and cherishing the feel of his rock hard chest. 

It didn't take long for them to both be completely naked, Sam still having Crowley pushed up against the wall, back to him, the tip of his dick lined up right at Crowley's entrance. 

With one swift movement, Sam was completely inside of him, taking a couple minutes to get used to the right heat before he began to thrust. 

They were going slowly at first, but Sam started pumping faster when he realized that he was enjoying it. Well, it was sex, how could he not? And Crowley.... Well he still wasn't totally sure on his feelings about the former King of Hell, but he could figure that out later. 

Crowley moaned louder with each thrust, Sam getting closer to climaxing with each moan. 

"Say my name." Sam growled into the demon's ear, and and he heard Crowley's breath hitch at the sound of his voice, and it turned him on even more. He wrapped his hand around the demon's hard, leaking clock and jacked him along with each thrust. 

"S-Sam." he said, his voice hoarse as he tried to control his moans, but finding it more and more difficult the closer he was to cumming. 

That was all it took for Sam, in the next thrust he climaxed, thrusting as he rode out his orgasm and emptied himself into Crowley. 

Sam hadn't even finished completely when he felt Crowley start to tense up and orgasmed along with him, spurting on the side of the wall. 

Still holding on tight to the demon as he came down from the high, Sam suddenly felt a bit awkward. Last time he fucked a demon, he ended up starting the apocalypse. Not that that would happen again, but still, nothing good could come of this. 

Pulling away to get his clothes, Sam must've shown what he was feeling on his face because Crowley looked as if Sam just kicked him in the face. 

As he got dressed, Sam went over to him, and thinking he was wrong in reading Sam, Crowley eagerly looked up, only to see Sam put the cuffs back on his wrists. Noticing his look of dejection, Sam felt incredibly guilty. 

"I'm sorry... Crowley. I-" he began, taking a breath and not meeting the demon's eyes. "This is - it was a mistake. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry." he said, as the demon finished getting dressed. 

Crowley laughed as he sat back down, "You think that meant something to me? That a half arsed fuck in a dingy dungeon like this, would mean something?" 

Rolling his eyes, Sam huffed, why wasn't he surprised. Pursing his lips, he kept himself from showing the slight pang of hurt he felt by Crowley's words. He promptly left the room, shutting out the lights, and shutting the door, leaving Crowley alone with his thoughts. 

"Bugger." Crowley swore as he watched Sam leave. He probably shouldn't have said what he did, but what did Sam expect? Telling him, the fucking king of hell, that fucking him was a mistake? It was a low blow. It wasn't a mistake, not to him. After weeks of no contact with anyone, sex with the hunter was the best he'd had in years, even if it was just a pity fuck. 

Crowley scoffed, he didn't need pity, especially not from Moose.


End file.
